False
by InnerBeast
Summary: Sequel to Complete. Rin's life is perfect. He has a little brother he adores, a mother who with great cooking, a wonderful father, and a happy relationship. When a new student arrives at their school seemingly out of the blue, everything changes. He is haunted with visions of blood, killing and conflict. A world away, the war is real - and its a war the exorcists are losing.


**Remember Complete? Well yeah, SEQUEL.**

**You should probably read Complete before this one, because FREE CONFUSION FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T. But those who came to read this, Thank You! I know its that much more work to click on my profile to find this one after finishing that last chapter. (or waiting for it if your one of those who read the new chapter right away. XD Sorry It took longer than expected. I had a reserch paper due in my History class. ^.^; I also re-wrote this chapter quite a few times trying to get it right. I guess I like it, but eh. Fair warning this Fanfic is going to be quite different from Complete given the hell i've made the world into. But I have always wanted to write a distopian thing. I hope I did good.**

**And cause we all hated Assianah the new world will be called Elysium. Credit to Wolf-Dragon Hybrid Samurai who suggested it. So, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of False. **

_**Chapter 1: Shards**_

_A boy and a girl gripped each other tightly, fear working though them like a snake sliding up through their bones and sinking its venom filled fangs into their hearts. They tried not to allow this fear to be known. To allow fear to be shown would mean death. Painful death. As inhuman hands reached down to stroke their cheeks, the boy gripped tight to his knife. _

_It was a rusty kitchen knife their mother had pressed into his hands before they got her, telling him to protect his sister. He swore to do that even know, as the snake coiled tighter around his heart,the venom pumping in faster. _

_They didn't try to pry the knife away. How could it hurt them? They were the new bosses of this world. This nightmare. _

_Slowly, as the hands that kept stroking them pulled away two people stepped forward. They were cows like the siblings, but did not look the same. They wore decent clothing and were clean. Their hair was not a tangle of curls and knots, but was brushed and beautiful. They bore the tattoos on their neck. The Bold **X** told the world what they were. _

_They were pets._

_While some people, many people, had resisted, these two – along with hundreds of other humans - decided to become the slaves, the chosen of the monsters. If the monsters were hungry, they would offer up their wrists to snack on. It was like a madness had taken them on the day of UN-Doing, They did what they were told, so they got to look good. They got to live. _

_The rest were just live stock, soon to be put to work or disposed of. Those who managed to rebel, who had the ability to fight off the Monsters were hidden safely away, plotting. None of the Cows know what they were plotting, they were just plotting. _

_The two pets walked forward and with great effort managed to pull the chains that were tight to The siblings ankles taunt, dragging them on the floor to the place they would never escape. _

_The Chamber were the Un- Maker of the World resided._

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

My alarm clock was the most annoying thing it the world. Its shrill attempt to bring me to the waking world was so grating and irritating I could all but throw the damned thing against the wall. Of course I didn't – but its not like I didn't begin to plot it's demise.

Turning it off, but not destroying it, I sat up in my bed just thinking about what the day had in store. School, which was an obvious norm, but I was also starting my after school job today. That could prove to be exciting.

I got out of bed and dressed for the day in a black tee and jeans, throwing my blue hoodie on over them. It was spring, but it was still chilly at times. I Guess I might just have am attachment to the hoodie. Running a brush through my extremely long blue/black hair and admired my self in the mirror for just a few seconds. I was extremely attractive, no one could deny.

I didn't linger on my vanity for more than a moment before moving away from the mirror.

Grabbing my bag I ran down the stairs into my kitchen were mom was cooking some breakfast for me and my brother, Yukio.

Said little brother was already at the table munching away at the hash browns mom had set on his plate just a few seconds ago. He had short black hair and glasses, and wore shorts and a tee shirt. He smiled up at me innocently, his feet kicking back and fourth unable to touch the ground.

"Howya doin' squirt?" I asked him, placing my hand on his head, ruffling his hair.

"Gooff." He replied with his mouthful. I loved my brother deeply, and even though he was eight and I was seventeen, we were as tight as two peas in a pod. I sat down across from him, and almost instantly a plate with my own eggs and hash browns were set in front of me. I began slurping the food up like a ravaged animal while my mother looked on with slight disgust but also delight.

"I'm sure the foods not gonna vanish on you," She said with a smile.

I finished the bite I was on and smiled back at her. "No, but I will. I told Izumo I would meet her before school and if I don't hurry she might get fed up with waiting for me."

"Whats this I hear about Rin leaving to meet a girlfriend?" What a perfect intro to my dad. Shiro was certainly a family man, but also a very hard worker. He like to pick on me about my relationships, which I had only ever had one. I'm sure I could have had more, but I chose to stay on my own until I found the perfect the one. Regardless, My cheeks grew red. I used to deny that me and Izumo were going steady, but now it seems pointless to fight that fact. I knew I loved Izumo, and though she never said it back, I know she did.

I put my plate in the sink, hugged my mom dad, and Yukio and left the house with my bag wishing them all a good day at work and school.

I was to meet Izumo in the park in five minutes, which was suddenly a bit of a stretch from where I lived. I shouldn't have stayed for breakfast – but I wanted to eat moms food. I loved mom and dad very much, and every time I saw them I would just want to hold them tight and never let go. Ever.

I began to run, fast as I could. Which was a pretty good clip for anyone. Other than being really fit and strong I was also extremely agile. Every sports team wanted me; but you couldn't give everyone everything, right?

I made it to the park just two minutes late – and for once Izumo didn't seem pissed about it. Izumo was known by most for her "Bitchiness" and temper, though she seemed to have mellowed out around me. I viewed her in all her glory that morning, admiring all her beauty. She wore the a pair of sleek skinny jeans and a light pink hoodie. Her hair was in two pigtails on either side of her hair – and her bangs outlined her plumb eyes perfectly. Her face was flushed in the slight chill of the morning but to me, it gave her an adorable look.

"Your late," she said, a smile on her lips. "Yeah, I know.. But I wanted to eat breakfast with my parents and Yukio.. You know I can't help it – with how wonderful food is." I said raising my arms up in a 'can't help it shrug.' whatever that is. "Oh, Shut it." she said pressing her lips to mine. We held there for a bit, our mouths moving fluidly within each others. When it was finally time to pull away there was always that moment I enjoyed most. Where I could gaze into her eyes and see how beautiful she must be on the inside.

"So, I guess we should head to school?" He inquired holding out his elbow to her. Taking it, they moved away from the park.

When arriving at school, Izumo and I met up at the place we usually meet our friends. It was under a small pavilion and that pavilion only we all could meet at one time during the day. Bon, Konekomeru and Shima were already there messing around with each other when we arrived, noses red but hands warm from the walk.

I gave the guys an immediate fist bump and indulged in conversion.

"So, Rin. Ya going to your first day on that job today?" Bon asked, shifting his bag on his shoulder.

"Hell yeah," I Replied. "Construction work is going to be perfect for me. I'm actually really excited." I had been offered the job a week ago to help a company clear dirt and rubble away fro a new building thy was going up. I knew I'd be good at it, so I accepted.

"Riiin!" Suddenly from behind a blonde ran up to us. Severely out of breath and her usual Kimono disheveled Shiemi sagged in front of her us trying to catch that breath she lost.

"Whats up?" The I asked her. "Didn'tcha hear?" she said between gasps of air. "Were getting a new student!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

They had the jagged crystal in their sights. It wouldn't be too much longer before they could get the last thing they needed to begin to take back this world from the clutches of the demons.

All they needed was a small piece of that crystal. That one thing that made the world the way it was.

It was blue, like the inhabitants flames had been when he wasn't asleep as he was now.

Rin seemed to be sleeping peacefully, his arms outstretched, tail curved delicately. He was stuck like that. The only sigh of life in there was that the crystal seemed to throb with light.

They had been monitoring it for a few months the best they could. It had been hard to set up spies within the castle, but with the help of the Neko- Vampire Hybrid they had managed to deduce that Rin was indeed alive.

And he still needed to be fed, as well. The crystals throbbing light was dull now, not as bright as it could be. He was hungry.

Yukio gripped his guns tighter as the doors to the room opened, and two children were shoved into the room. The small boy and girl shook under the glare of the Pets who were moving them into the room.

The exorcists muscles tensed as the kids were thrust into the center of a seeming permanent spell circle that had mountains of melted wax in five pivotal spots around it. They had been at this for a while. They would keep going forever, unless the remaining exorcists had stopped them.

Misao had set up a small alcove that was supposedly hidden from the demons, and had a good view of the circle and the crystal.

"Don't you think you should be the one who does it? I mean, he Is your brother."

Yukio looked over at the uncertain girl who gripped her dagger like it was her only thread of life left.

She had appeared to the exorcists about a mouth after the birth of the world, claiming to be loyal only to Rin, who was being held and used as a battery to sustain the combined world. They didn't trust her, and locked her away – but after a demon attack left the exorcists hide away exposed she helped drive them away. To ensure she was on their side she provided them with vital information that gave them the drive and power they needed to take out a demon fortress.

"No... If he's still... you know.. a demon," Yukio knew he was, he just didn't want to think about it. "I want you there to be the one who confronts him. He'd probably listen to you."

"You know he doesnt have a clue about what he did slash is doing right?"

Yukio nodded. "Please... Just do it for me." Seeing the sadness in his eyes, Misao nodded. She knew Rin was in there, clueless to the world outside. He was dreaming, and they needed him to wake up. He can't live his lie forever.

"Are you ready?" She asked him, her heart pounding heavily in her chest. She was scared – but ready to face what was inevitable. She was ready to fight.

Yukio nodded, Holding up his guns.

They jumped out, and instantly killed the first Pet. He died with fear in his eyes as he should. Misao hissed out in anger at the traitor. She never loved humanity, but doing what they did made her sick. The way Yukio held no mercy for them said the same. The second Pet shriveled in fear, and Yukio silenced him with a single shot to the forehead.

"Get the kids, I'll take care of getting the Shard." Misao hissed out running up to the crystal. Rin seemed even more peaceful up close than far away – but Misao knew now was not the time to think about how Rin looked.

Misao gritted her teeth as she slashed the dagger crossed the crystal. It didn't make a dent, or even a scratch. Misao hissed out a low incantation and after a moment of hot anticipation and cold fear the crystal made a small crack – and a perfect diamond chipped out of the prison. As quickly as the crack was there, it healed. But the diamond remained, clanking on the ground with a crystalline sound. Misao snatched it up quickly and sheathed her dagger. "Yukio! I got it, lets go!" She exclaimed and hopped back into the alcove where an exit awaited them. They were so close. When Yukio, the small girl on his back, and the boy finally made it to Misao her stomach was in knots. It almost seemed too easy. No demons.

She pushed the thought aside as she gripped the tiny fracture shard in her hand so hard she knew she drew blood. They were free, and finally they could begin to get things back to the way they were.

They didn't see the man with a cloak standing on a balcony above the crystal, a maniacal smile spread from ear to ear. Nothing had changed. Let the Exorcist and Traitor contact Rin. Let them break the crystal. It didn't matter. He would always be the king of this new world.


End file.
